Driving Lessons
by CemK
Summary: Drakken decides to teach his new assistant to use his hover car. He has no idea what he's getting into...


Disclaimer: I certainly do not own Kim Possible and any of its characters.

AN: I like to experiment with different genres, and this is my first attempt at somewhat light hearted fiction. Reviews are welcomed. Enjoy!

* * *

They were floating above an open field, surrounded by tall trees. If Shego'd had time to muse, she would have thought the place looked like a particularly conspicuous bald spot. Unfortunately, she was currently having some trouble concentrating, what with the fact that she was plunging to her certain death.

"Watch out!"

With a gesture that was more panicked than anything else, Shego pulled on the controls, and the hover car missed the top of a solid granite boulder by mere inches. For the tenth time that day, Shego wiped the nervous sweat off her forehead.

"Whew!"

Next to her, Drakken was scowling.

"Whew, indeed! Where did you learn to drive, woman? Are you trying to kill us here?"

Normally she wouldn't tolerate such a response from anyone, but even Shego had reservations about getting fired in the first week of her job. So, she just restrained herself to incomprehensible growling.

"How was I supposed to know that button killed the engine?"

Drakken raised his monobrow. "Because it is the same button you used to start up the engine!"

Shego stared at his boss. "Oh. Right."

Drakken huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. Shego smirked at his expression. He looked more like a petulant five year old instead of a self proclaimed 'genius mad scientist' in his late thirties.

Suddenly, while she was biting her lip to prevent saying something she would regret, his blue complexion paled to a stark white, and he started gesticulating wildly, pointing at something. He looked like his voice had left him.

Shego really, really didn't want to look behind, but dying in a stupid car crash, no matter what kind of car she's using, was not on her agenda. She was a budding super villain, not some cannon fodder henchman. She did not die, period.

So, resigned to her fate, she looked turned her head back. It was a tree. A big, fat, century old oak tree. And it was very, very close.

With reflexes more akin to a panther than a human, Shego swerved to the right. They evaded the tree. The metallic frame of the hover car shrieked as it sliced through some bark, and splinters flied everywhere.

"Woo hoo!" Shego yelled in joy.

"Aaaah!" Drakken bellowed in terror.

Shego suddenly remembered something, and pressed a button. The vehicle stopped instantly. Drakken did not. With a loud clank, he slammed his head on the controller in front of him.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" He moaned, holding his forehead. Tears began to accumulate in his eyes.

She couldn't hold herself. "Oh, cry me a river, Drakken. It's your fault you didn't install a seatbelt in your own seat!"

Drakken decided to not mention the fact that she was actually sitting on _his_ seat, and it was _her_ seat that lacked the safety measures like seatbelts or parachutes. Instead, he countered: "If you kept your eyes on the road, I wouldn't need a seatbelt!"

"What road? We are airborne!"

"It is a figure of speech! Nnngh!"

Drakken was on the verge of tearing his hair out, and it was getting significantly harder for Shego to not burst out laughing. To get a hold of herself, she stared at a nearby flying bird. "You keep distracting me, and we won't be." She threatened.

If looks could kill, Shego would be mildly fazed.

Oblivious to Drakken's wholly ineffectual death glare, Shego noticed a dusty red button next to the thruster switch. It was obviously not used for a long time. "What's _this_ for?" She asked, curiosity in her voice. It must be pretty important if even Drakken abstained from using it.

Drakken's eyes became as big as saucers. "No! Don't press that button!"

He couldn't continue his protest, though, as he was promptly ejected from his own invention along with his seat with an earsplitting bang , skyrocketing towards the skies.

Unruffled by the blue man's awful pleas for help, Shego observed Drakken's trajectory. She could still hear his high pitched screeches, calling for her name, long after he became invisible above a group of clouds.

She idly pressed another button, and the soft beats of a radio tune echoed among the trees.

As she lazily ascended to intercept his new boss in midair, tapping her foot on the floor along with the rhythm, Shego smiled.

Villainy certainly had its perks.

* * *

TBC? I've no idea...


End file.
